Angry Outbursts
by Blue Lilys
Summary: What if the order heard Harry's shouts that night in Grimmauld Place? What if Harry not only shouted at Ron and Hermione, but also put Mrs Black in her place? What would the order's reaction be? One-Shot. Funny. Please read and review.


As soon as Mrs Weasley had ushered Harry upstairs, and as soon as all members of the order were seated, the meeting began. Dumbledore rose from his chair and addressed the table. "So, Remus is there any new developments with the werewolves?"

Remus was just about to reply but shouting from the floor above silenced him.

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT- WHO SAVED THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?"

The order all looked at the ceiling, wondering what on earth was going on up there. From what they could make out, Harry was the one shouting, his voice unusually shrill. At the mention of Dumbledore's name, many members of the order looked at him, noting that the usual twinkle in his eye was absent.

"WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME!"

The shouting continued as everyone sat in silence, listening to Harry's rant with rapt attention. Everyone that is except Snape, who just rolled his eyes and said, "How…. Dramatic."

"Shut it, Snivellus," Sirius growled, growing angered at his childhood enemy's unwanted opinions.

Just as Snape was about to make a snide reply, no doubt involving the words _criminal_ and_ mutt_, he was interrupted by more shouts from Harry.

"BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?"

"Wow, does that boy have a pair of lungs or what?" Tonks said, as she accidently knocked her wand onto the floor.

"CAN'T'VE WANTED TO THAT MUCH, CAN YOU, OR YOU'D HAVE SENT ME AN OWL, BUT DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU SWEAR—"

Some members looked at Dumbledore with either accusatory or curious expressions at the knowledge that he had forbidden Ron and Hermione from owling Harry, but he did not meet their gaze. Instead he stared off into space with an odd expression on his old, wise face. An expression that looked suspiciously like guilt laced with regret.

"FOUR WEEKS I'VE BEEN STUCK IN PRIVET DRIVE, NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON-"

"I doubt that the newspapers would have helped him. The ministry's been keeping everything very hush hush," Arthur stated, glancing around the table.

"That's hardly the point though, is it Arthur," Sirius began. "The point is that someone-" he shot an icy glare at Dumbledore, "-insists on treating Harry like a child, when he had been through more than that people twice his age."

"Sirius, you know I am acting only to protect-" Dumbledore's calm and collected explanation was cut short by more yelling from upstairs.

"I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER—"

"Well now that's hardly fair to them is it," Molly said, "Ron and Hermione have been very worried about Harry."

"THAT'S IT, YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO THIS," they heard Harry shout before the angry slam of a door rang out through the house.

The next moment, Mrs Black's portrait was screeching at the top of her lungs, "YOU! NOISY BRAT. YOU FILTHY HALF-BLOOD. SCUM OF THE EARTH. HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHER'S? FOUL, VILE FREAK. BY PRODUCTS OF FILTH AND VILENESS-"

Members of the order cringed at the 'nails on a chalkboard' effect of Mrs Black's voice.

"SHUT UP YOU CRAZY OLD LADY BECAUSE YOU'RE DRIVING ME INSANE!" They heard Harry scream before the sound of yet another door slamming was heard.

The occupants of the house were further surprised when they heard that Mrs Black had actually listened and had fell silent.

Everyone in the house had heard Harry's outburst at Sirius mother and were all trying (unsuccessfully) to stifle laughter.

"Looks like Harry inherited Lily's temper," Sirius laughed. The twinkle slowly began to return to Dumbledore's eyes as he watched Snape try to hide his grin.


End file.
